In recent years, there has been progressed a study about a wireless communication network having a network configuration in which cells of different types and different sizes co-exist (hereinafter, called as a “heterogeneous network”) in such a manner that a cell which is managed by a small wireless base station is overlaid on a macro cell which is managed by an ordinary wireless base station (e.g. Patent Literature 1).